A Night Before Chirstmas
by bloomsburry
Summary: It was the night before Christmas that something happened. Haruno Sakura caught something big coming out from her fireplace. At first she thought that it was a burglar, but to her surprise it was just some random Santa Clause who took the wrong house.


**Disclaimer:** It's Christmas and Masashi Kishimoto was kind enough to lend his characters. Thank you Kishimoto-san!!!

This is another fic. I hope you enjoy it. This will be an AU fic.

I would also like to thank **Yami Uchiha** for being such a great beta, and a patient one at that for editing my stories that I keep on making retouches every time something came up.

**Thanks Yami!!!**

**And belated Merry Christmas!!  
**

---------------------

"**A Night before Christmas"**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Random Romance  
**

**Rated T**

**Special**

--------------------------------------------------

"Mom," the brown haired girl muttered sleepily as she gazed up at the woman sitting beside her on the bed, "is Santa going to come?"

"Yes, love," The pink haired woman crooned as she caressed her daughter's face, her warm hand lulling the six year old child for a peaceful sleep, "he'll come." She assured; her brilliant emerald eyes soft and loving as she lean over to press a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Can I see him?" bleary amber eyes peered through fringes of brown lashes at the woman.

Sakura regarded her adopted daughter contemplatively for a moment, and then smiled softly. She was grateful to have found this wonderful child a month ago. The child had been lying on the cold street, hungry and dying of pneumonia when she stumbled into her hapless form.

With pity and compassion in her heart, Sakura had taken the child under her wing and decided to keep her when she found out that the child was all alone in this world; like her.

And having her there during that year was a gift in itself. She would no longer be alone during Christmas, and the days to come.

She stared her daughter's cherubic face; her smile still in place when she responded.

"Maybe," She said, patting her child's small hand, "but it would be later when he arrives," she tucked the blue covers around her daughter. "And I want you asleep before that time."

Ceres was about to protest when Sakura place a hand on her forehead in a consoling manner. "I promise I'll wake you up." The girl relax, her eyes taking a joyful light in her sleepy orbs.

"Go to sleep now," Sakura said softly, sifting her hands through Ceres's hair as the girl slowly fluttered her eyes shut with a smile gracing on her bow-like lips.

When Sakura was sure that her daughter was already asleep, she scooted carefully from the bed and tiptoed to the doorway, where she turn off the lights and took a brief glance at her daughter's form before leaving the room.

She walked silently across the hallway towards her bedroom, wrapping her night robe around her as the cold seeped into her form. Her slippers padding softly on the carpeted floor as she arrived inside her room.

After casting a perfunctory glance around the room, she went to straight to her wardrobe where she had placed the gift for her daughter. She pulled the wardrobe open and raised the balls of her feet to reach the red wrapped box in her secret hiding place.

She flattened her feet when she finally gotten hold of the box. When it was done, she gazed upon the red box in her hands and smiled. She knew that it would make Ceres happy once she receives it, but the thought of telling her tomorrow that Santa Clause didn't appear that night somewhat dampened Sakura's spirit.

Lying to your child was the hardest part, and inventing another lie was the same as well. But it was unavoidable; she need to make Ceres believe that there was really a Santa Clause. After the terrible things that Ceres had went through, Sakura wanted to preserve and recreate that innocent mind that Ceres had been lacking when she had met her.

Giving joy and comfort to that lost child had been like saving another life, but it was the same as saving one of her patients. Ceres was different, she was not a patient. She was a child who needed love and care that Sakura had given willingly. Ceres had already been exposed to the harsh reality that had been set into this world, and Sakura could do to help the girl was give her the security and the parental love that she had lost.

And fictional Santa Clause was apart of that security and love; a figment to create that world where a child should have a glimpse of the goodness in humanity.

Sakura turned and headed towards the huge Christmas tree that was place on the downstairs living room. She closed her bedroom door behind her and continues towards the long hallway. The splendor of her house was familiar to her as she passed the paintings and the potted plant decorated on the hallway.

Her years of hard work and dedication to her profession had paid off as she went passed the chandelier hanging above her head that was placed on the living room. It was dark, and the only light that she could see was from the moonlight streaming from the glass panes. The red drapes were open, flooding the living room with a dim glow as Sakura walked across the marble floor towards the huge Christmas tree located on the large fireplace, where red Christmas socks were hanging.

The Christmas tree was not an empty as what many expected from a twenty-five year old woman, living alone on that suburban town. But after Ceres arrived in Sakura's life, a gift was added to Sakura's list of people that she had come to care and love.

Her patients, comrades and superiors were the people that Sakura had seen as family and friend. An important part of her life since her mother died 8 years ago, and her father was already long gone before her mother died of leukemia. Then she had to accept that she had no relatives to go to and celebrate that Christmas and her friends and surrogate families had their own families to go to.

Sakura placed the red box along the gifts underneath the Christmas tree, scanning over the names that were written on the number of gifts piled below the tree. It had cost her a lot of money for buying the gifts, but it was worth it since she knew that it would bring joy to her friends.

She gingerly stood up and sauntered towards the kitchen, where she had left the dishes to tuck Ceres into her bed. Sakura had prepared a small banquet after she had arrived from her morning shift. They had eaten dinner at exactly 6: 30 and had been famished to begin with that they almost consume the entire meal.

Sakura surveyed the left-over's on a spherical table and immediately set to work. She was done within 20 minutes, having washed the dishes, placed the left-over's on the fridge and cleaned the table. Then after that, she decided to make some cookie to create a scene that Santa Clause really did come that night. It was well passed 11:00 when her fresh bake cookies were placed in a saucer and was just pouring a milk into a glass when she heard a sound coming from the living room.

At first few soft thumbs, she ignored it; thinking that the last embers on the fire place had died down. But when she heard a loud and distinct thud of something big falling, she became alarmed and scrambled towards the source of noise with a dish pan in hand.

She snuck out from the kitchen, the dish pan in front of her. There in front of the tree was the most unusual sight she had ever seen. She half expected it to be a burglar, but not a man with a red suit and a white beard, and really tall and a size smaller than your average Santa Clause. This Santa Clause was lean, and Sakura could guess that underneath that red suit was a slab of muscles to be able to climbed two stories up to reach her chimney.

"…Santa?" Sakura blurted incredulously, having just received the shock of her life for finding a Santa Clause on her living room. "What are you doing here?" she asked stupidly as the man spun towards her direction, carrying a large red sack which she could deduce was where he placed the gifts; or where he placed the things that he had stolen.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and raised the dish pan defensively in front of her.

It was dark, and she couldn't see the man behind the white beard and the white hair; leaving her no clear features that she could give if the police ask her of the burglar's description.

"Stand back," She said in warning, taking a step back to alert the police for an attempt burglary. The man remains rooted to the spot, his eyes taking on a confused glint that Sakura interpreted as something else.

She ran the dish pan landed on the marble floor with a ringing clung that could be heard around the room. The man followed her, out of curiosity and confusion than malicious intent.

Sakura was dialing for the police service when the man with the silly white beard emerged from the living room. Sakura jumped back, a strangled scream came out from her mouth as she look at the man.

She was behind the kitchen counter, the phone hanging from its cradle as she gazed at the man with great fear and wariness. She fumbled behind her for something to use as a weapon against the man, who was staring at her like she was some kind of a psychopath.

She grabbed something sticky and metallic, and then pumped it in front of her. It was the egg beater, the lump of wet flour mixed with egg yolk still trickling from it as she pressed on; the object started to whir as she pointed it towards the man who had moved to stand in front of her.

"Don't move!" Sakura barked as she waved the egg beater wildly, the man stepped back, eying the dangerous object with caution as a trickle of white goo splattered on his red suit.

The light in kitchen was on and Sakura could clearly see now the features of the man behind his typical Santa suit. Behind the white hairs and the goofy red hat was man in his late twenties with a very outrageous set of eyes lashes and the darkest eyes that she had ever seen; it was almost back with a golden and gray sheen to it.

He had a face of a criminal. Well, except for the Santa suit. It made him look funny.

"Don't you dare move or I'll beat you with this!" She ordered shrilly as the man inch slowly towards her. Sakura's hand moved towards the suspended phone while her other hand held the egg beater steady in front of her.

The man halted.

Sakura took the phone and began dialing again, her hand clammy and shaking as she held the phone into her ear; her eyes never leaving the dangerous man in front of her.

She could hear ringing from the other line as she locked her gaze with the criminal.

The man with the silly beard stared blankly at her as the egg beater whirred; the sound of it was loud on the tense silence that descended.

The other line was still ringing when the man spoke; his voice deep and has a dulcet quality to it. It disoriented Sakura, making her forget about the call.

"Are you Mrs. Bridget Cooper?" He inquired politely, his face a question.

Sakura stared, the phone in her hand still held into her ear but she did not respond when the other line finally picked up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a woman's voice came did not register into Sakura as she regarded the man with open interest and curiosity.

"No," Sakura responded, impervious to the voice on the other line.

"_How does he know about my neighbor?"_ She thought as she slowly detached the phone from her ear.

There was a small creased on the man's forehead after he heard the response.

"This is no. 55 Kingfisher Street, right?"

Sakura in turn, frown at the man. "No, this is no. 54 Kingfisher Street," she said, unconsciously lowering the phone from her ears where she could hear the beeping sound from the other line. "no. 55 Kingfisher Street is the next house after this."

The man was silent as he gazed thoughtfully at her. The sound of whirring died down as Sakura lowered it down and placed it to her side.

"Mrs. Cooper lives there." She added after a moment, carefully watching the man whose face had turn into mask when he looked back at her.

They were silent as the man weighed the news into his mind.

Sakura's curiosity was piqued now as she run her eyes over the man. There was dark stains on the man's red suit and his boots were dusty. And the red sack that he was carrying was no better. He looked like he had been cleaning her chimney.

She wondered why he was even there, and looking for Mrs. Cooper's home no less.

As if he could read her mind, the man gazed at her for a moment before inserted a gloved hand into his lapel suit.

Sakura's eyes flickered uneasily as the man took something from Santa outfit, and then stared at the card the man presented to her.

**"****Father Christmas Agency." **

Sakura read, her eyes lighting in realization as she stared at the red card hat was the famous agency for sending Santa clad people and entrusting them to bring the gifts to the location that people had requested.

Mrs. Cooper relatives must have forgotten her address when they wanted to send the gifts. And that was why a Santa Clause ended up on her home.

"So you work in that agency?" Sakura commented, watching as how the man tucked the card back into his lapels. Then shot her a look that says, 'obviously'.

"Are you going to climb up on a chimney again to give that present?" She asked, following the man who strode back towards her living room, picking a gift up from the Christmas tree, which she knew wasn't her gift, and then towards her front door without faltering a step; completely ignoring her.

She seethed and hurriedly sprinted towards him, ready to give him some whip lashing for trespassing into her home and then ignoring her.

"Do you know that I could file you for trespassing?" She said as she started to catch up with him, the man was unlocking the door when she finally halted next to him.

The man looked down at her, his features hidden in shadows.

"I would have a police dispatch after you for coming into my house unannounced and uninvited." She said, glaring up at him; her head barely reaching his chin that she have to crane her neck to level a fierce glare into his eyes.

"That's the reason why I'm in a hurry to leave." The man said curtly, turning the doorknob to open the door.

The man was about to slipped outside when she remembered.

"Wait," Sakura stopped him, her hand clutching his red suit when it suddenly occurred to her that here was a Santa Clause for her daughter to see. "Don't leave yet," she pulled the man back inside her home, the man did not budge as he stayed outside her doorstep.

The doorway was wide open, and the freezing air blasted into her living room, making her shiver. She tightened her sash around her night robe; the Santa took this a chance to leave while Sakura became extremely vexed.

She followed the insufferable Santa Clause. She was taking a hurried step forward towards her porch when her slipper slides on the marble. She started to skid, her hand reaching haplessly for something to hold, a shout of surprise escaping from her lips as her hand found something.

It was the stand; a breakable and expensive stand that she had purchased when she went to Paris.

If she hadn't been flooded of relief, she would have notice the man who was running towards her in his attempt to save her sorry bum.

The man slipped as he entered her threshold, his speed increasing the momentum as he collided with her. They fell; the sound of breaking glass echoing on the huge living room, his weight bearing down on her, and simply suffocating her.

Shards of glass showered around them as the man lean back to stare at her.

"You're a bastard Santa Clause, you know that?" Sakura hissed before he could speak. The man's eyes turn into an angry glint, but did not comment as he moved away from her, dusting his read suit when he stood up.

"You know how much is caused me to buy that stand?" She said sitting up, roughly dusting her night robe before standing.

"How much?" the man said nonchalantly, giving her a blank look, the anger flickering into nothingness. "I will pay for it."

"I highly doubt it," Sakura said scathingly, not really caring that she sounds like a snobby bitch with lots of cash.

The man's face hardens, getting something out from his pocket; which was apparently his wallet as it turns out; an old tattered wallet.

Sakura's eyes softened, her heart twisting with guilt as the man took a bill, hardly enough to pay for the broken ornament.

It was not really his fault. It was only an accident. Sakura reasoned out as the man moved towards her, ready to stuff the money into her hands, which she now realized must be his wage as she could see that he was reluctant to give it to her. But his pride did not allow him to leave her statement as it was. He was there to prove something to her, and she felt bad for saying such heartless things.

"No, it's okay." Sakura began, waving her hand in front of her in refusal; her eyes pitying him.

If ever the man considered to the woman's words to be the highest insult, it is even more so when Sakura cast a pitiful look at him.

The man harshly pushed the money into Sakura's hands, the other bills spilling into the floor along with the shards of glasses.

"Take it," The man growled with contempt as he glared down at her.

"No," Sakura said weakly, blanching at the look the man was giving her.

She stretched her hands forward, ready to give back the money.

"I said take it," Sakura flinched as she heard coldness and the suppressed violence in his voice. She now knew that she had wounded the man's pride to the extent of being fatal.

"If it's still not enough to pay for your 'precious'—" sakura flinched again, "stand then I'll pay you later." The man drawled, his voice dripping with loathing as he regarded her with intent, contemptuous eyes. "I'll give you my word."

Sakura shook her head while the man's eyes narrowed at her reaction.

"No," she said, shaking her head; guilt overriding her thoughts.

"No?" The man asked, raising a black brow at her, an odd combination with his white beard and white hair. She would have laughed at the sight, but they were talking a serious matter. He was serious, and Sakura was afraid to incite his anger by laughing at him.

"You don't want my money?" Sakura nodded her head.

The man's eyes darken with anger, and if possible, contempt.

"Why is that; because you don't deem it worthy for you?" Sakura started to protest, but the man did not give her the chance to speak.

"Then what is it do you want then?" The man ask, his voice turning cynical.

"Do you want my service?" Sakura was silent as she heard this; her eyes drifting towards Ceres bedroom, on the second floor in accordance to the living room. She stared up at the ceiling where the chandelier with a mistletoe hanging at the tip.

Ceres really needed to see a Santa Clause, and would have considered the man's offer when she was suddenly pulled into a warm solid wall; her eyes widening when she found herself staring into the man's face, which was awfully closed to hers.

"Then why don't you say so?" the man drawled, his eyes burning holes into hers.

Then without consideration, he took her lips and kissed her roughly, angrily until she could feel the imprints of his hot kiss searing into hers. She was utterly shocked and completely dumbfounded as the man took liberties of ravaging her lips with his sensuous mouth and wicked tongue.

A gasp of surprise escaped from her lips when the man grasps her hips and pulled her tightly towards his tall frame; her soft curves instantly molding into his hard lean body. The man took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, a sound of protest tearing from deep within Sakura's throat as the man's tongue met hers.

The man's eyes was stormy as he stared down at her through his thick lashes as he moved his tongue around her warm cavern, Sakura's eyes involuntarily closed as a moan of pleasure resonated from within her. Her hand reaching to grasp the man's red suit for a deeper kiss, her head arching to take all he had to give as their tongues battled and their heads moving in hungry synchronization. Her body was on fire and her mind fuzzy as she could hardly think.

She didn't even know that the man was pushing her towards the living room sofa, the crunch of boots and slippers over the shards of glass went unnoticed as they headed blindly towards the furniture.

Sakura felt a tag around her waist, not knowing that the man was taking of her sash that prevented him from touching her. Lost within the sensual web that the man had spun, Sakura hardly noticed the soft pitter-patter of footsteps that came from the stairs.

She landed on the fluffy sofa with the man on top of her. Suddenly, her flesh erupted with goose bumps as her night robe was opened. She jerked back into consciousness as she felt a gloved hand touched her; her eyes flying open to stare at the derisive look the man was giving her. She pushed away from the man, her lips bruised and swollen while her breath came into gasp.

"…Mom?" Sakura was gone from the man's arms in a span of 5 seconds as she went towards her daughter, securing the sash back in place and fumbling for composure.

Ceres as looking curiously at her, and then back at the stoic man who stood up from the sofa

"Mom, is that Santa Clause?" Sakura could feel the man stiffen behind her, and did not move to resolve the man's awkwardness.

"Yes, love." She responded, scooping her daughter into her arms and carefully walked over the shards of glasses towards the man who was staring at her daughter; mute and uneasy.

"_He doesn't like children, ha?" _Sakura discovered after scrutinizing the man, who look like he was ready to leave.

"He came here tonight to give you a gift," Sakura said, watching with great indifference as the man shot her a surprise look.

Ceres's brighten and stared at the man with excitement. "You brought me a gift?" the poor man could only stare at her. "Where is it? Can I see it?" Ceres asked enthusiastically while Sakura smiled sadistically at the man, appreciating as how Ceres was making the man uncomfortable.

"_That's for assuming too much." _Sakura thought as the feel of his lips still branded her quivering ones.

"Your gift is under the tree love," Sakura said softly, her eyes never leaving from the man's eyes. "You can open it by tomorrow,"

Ceres made a sound of protest; her eyes showing rebellion, but Sakura want none of it.

"Don't be naughty, Ceres. Santa would erase you from the nice list and he wouldn't bring you any gift anymore," she said to her before looking pointedly at the quite man. "Right, Santa?"

The man with the silly beard inclines his head in agreement. Sakura stared coolly back at him.

"Okay, Mom." Ceres said begrudgingly, looking disappointed. "I'll open my gift tomorrow."

Sakura smiled down her daughter and asked her gently, "Now, that Santa is here. Would you like to ask him a question?"

She could feel the man's eyes staring intensely at her, but she was immune to his silent threat.

"I have one question," Ceres said, looking straight at the man behind the white beard; her eyes had not missed anything since she had heard the sound of breaking and her mother's shout. Years in the street had made her wiser than children her age; not normal. And the scene that she had encountered was not even close to normal.

"Why were you kissing my Mommy?"

Both the adults froze, and then Sakura gave a false laugh, making a leeway towards the foot of the stairs where she placed her daughter back down.

"Don't be silly, Ceres." Sakura began, ruffling her daughter's hair. "We weren't kissing at all." She cast a furtive glance at the man behind her and then looked back at her daughter.

"So go back to sleep now and I'll see you by morning okay?" Ceres merely stared up at her; her eyes knowing the truth.

"Okay," Ceres uttered and then turn towards Santa, waving her hands. "Thanks for the gift, Santa. I promise I'll be a good kid." She added childishly before running up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Sakura stared after her and then whirled towards the man, "Out!" she snapped, pointing towards the open doorway.

The cold seeping into her living room and making her teeth chatter.

"Out, now!" She commanded, her eyes flashing with rage.

The man strode towards the open doorway with Sakura following.

Sakura took hold of the doorknob and started to close it, the man was already at the snowy driveway when Sakura spoke to him, watching as how he picked up the red sack and slung it across his broad shoulder; gazing idly at her.

"Just so you know," She said, her voice acidic while she regarded the man coldly. "I was going to take your service as Santa Clause, not some stud!" the man merely cast a blank stare at her while she simmered with repressed rage.

"And I don't want you near my property again!" She shouted before slamming the door shut with a loud bang that reverted through her hollowed living room.

She stalked towards the stairs and into her bedroom; a dark aura enfolded her as she lay on her huge bed that night.

Her careful made out plans for a peaceful night before Christmas, entirely ruined by some uncouth and rude Santa Clause, who doesn't like children, doesn't look like a whale, and above all, he is sure was not an awful kisser.

In fact, he totally rocked her socks.

She groaned and stuffed the pillow on her head.

"I'm not going to come near any Santa Clause ever again." Sakura thought as the image of that nerve-tingling kissed still burned into her mind.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**

**bloomsburry: **If we see air as essential to our life, I see your reviews as essential to my story. Your reviews gives birth to this story, without them, this story would have never existed.

My story is first and foremost your stories. You and I created them.

**If you have some questions just place it in your reviews or PM me. I would gladly answer your questions. **

Thanks again for reading this story.

**There's a poll on my profile and if you could spare a little time, please check it out and vote. Your opinions matter most, ne?**

**---------------------------------  
**

**The Destined Path**

**Multi-Chapter_--AU, Half Non-massacre and half Canon_**

**_Genre: _**_Angst/ Dark_

**_Pairing: _**_Itasaku_sasu

**_Status:_**_ In coming_

_Which ever path you take could never change your destiny._

_----------------------------------------------------  
_

**Never an Ephemeral 'Love Story'**

**Songfic--AU, Canon?**

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Status:** In coming

This songfic is dedicated to one of my beta Yami Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------

**Nothing to lose**

**One-shot or Multi-chapter**

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Pairing:** Kaka/Saku

**Status:** In coming

Would she risk everything for she had for the sake of one night? After all, she got nothing to lose by doing so.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hanami Dango**

**Second Chapter**

**Rated T** **(Romance/ and poor attempt at humor)**

**Non-massacre**

**Status: **In coming

_Love bloom at the start of Spring and it involves around one 'Hanami Dango'_

_Two people find their way to love as spring came and gone….and then bloom into a relationship that would last for an eternity of Spring._

**_(Important Note:Hanami Dango--has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see)_**

**_--------------------------------_**

**Sequel to 'Itch'**

Oneshot

Canon

Rated T (Friendship/Angst)

Status: Incoming

**Beneath the porcelain mask**

15 years ago, they became friends and 15 years later they became mortal enemies.

She was an Anbu Medic and he was an S-class missing-nin

They were different and yet the same.

When they meet, their long forgotten memories resurfaces.

But this time their friendship could not stop them from achieving their goals.

She wanted him to pay for what he did to Sasuke and his family.

He wanted to survive so that he can die in the hands of his brother.

Both had worn a mask of deception as they battled.

But when their mask had finally broken.

Both showed regret of the friendship that they once had... and still have until now.

-----------------

**New Years Eve**

**One-shot--AU--Sequel to A Night Before Christmas**

**Genre:** Random Romance

**Pairing:** Ita/Saku

**Status:** In coming

**Summary: **

She never forget the Santa Claus that she had met that night before Christmas. And when New Years Eve was nearing, she never expected the same man to come knocking at her door and much more when he gave her a gift. That was some New Years Eve alright.

--------

_**Thank you for reading!!!**_


End file.
